1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a movable contact and a contact structure provided with the same.
2. Background Art
JP 2001-148219 A discloses a conventional contact structure that constitutes rotation detecting means for detecting rotation of an operating member used in an input device. The contact structure includes a movable contact rotatable in accordance with the rotation of the operating member and a plurality of fixed contacts annularly arranged with spacing. The movable contact has three sliders that can selectively slide on the fixed contacts in accordance with rotation of the movable contact.